


Castling

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corvo from the Void, Human Outsider (Dishonored), M/M, reverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Корво - божество, Чужой - человек, оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте.





	Castling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gianeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/gifts).



Спрятанный в хлебе ключ едва не лишает Фрэмлина зуба. Записка же заставляет тяжело вздохнуть — послание явно призвано вызвать в нем чувство благодарности, вот только «спасители» не учли одного — он натурфилософ, не лорд-защитник, и его пальцы гораздо лучше умеют обращаться со скальпелем, чем с пистолетом. Кроме того, частые беседы с палачом сказались на его состоянии не лучшим образом.

Впрочем, его шее больше подходит платок, чем петля, так что после недолгих раздумий Фрэм решает рискнуть.

Путь из тюрьмы, впрочем, оказывается не так труден, как он опасался — стражники мурлычут себе под нос кабацкие песни, отходят отлить и не особенно глядят по сторонам — похоже, не так уж много им платят и не так уж усердно муштруют. В конце концов, его все-таки замечают — но Фрэм уже близок к свободе, и, разбежавшись, он ныряет в мутные воды Ренхевена, скрываясь от взглядов всполошившихся стражников.

Когда Фрэмлин, мокрый и выдохшийся, добирается до лодки, ждущей в условленном месте, у него все плывет перед глазами, сердце колет под ребрами, а во рту стоит привкус желчи и крови. 

Седой лодочник кивает ему приветливо, как старому знакомому, кажется, зовет по имени — но мелкий прибрежный песок под ногами вдруг надвигается на Фрэма и бьет в лицо.

 

Когда Фрэмлин приходит в себя, он осознает ясно и трезво — он мертв.

В памяти всплывают строки из некогда прочитанных книг — многие авторы сходились во мнении, что после смерти тела душа попадает в иное измерение реальности. Фрэм одобрительно думает о том, что эти теории имели под собой основания, и только потом на него накатывает душный страх.

Он стоит на маленьком островке, парящем посреди ничего — вокруг властвует грозная, молчаливая пустота — и понятия не имеет, что его ждет. Законы мира, в котором он жил, изучаемые им с восторженным любопытством, растекаются чернилами по воде и исчезают в обволакивающих его волнах неизвестности.

— Ты жив, — произносит чей-то голос, и облегчение — не от смысла слов, лишь от присутствия кого-то еще в этой тьме — так велико, что у Фрэма едва не подкашиваются колени.

Хозяин мрачных пустошей посмертья появляется перед ним в вихре черных перьев — словно птица попала в стену света. В его образе, что не может не разочаровывать, нет ни малейшего намека на чудовищность или божественность. Встреть его Фрэм на улице, счел бы выходцем с южного архипелага из-за смуглой кожи и густых черных кудрей — но белки глаз у существа черные, как уголь, а неестественное преломление света вокруг него рождает ощущение, что одно его присутствие искривляет реальность. 

Аббатство зовет его Падальщиком, демоном, пожирающим души тех, кто пал во грех; Фрэм считал его выдумкой, призванной укрепить власть Аббатства. 

Вот бы вернуться в мир живых и написать монографию, думает он.

 

Фрэм просыпается в мягкой постели; белье пахнет чистотой и немного — духами, которыми опрыскивают наволочки в богатых домах. Чьи-то руки — предположительно, лодочника, на вид тот показался Фрэму крепким — донесли его до постели и раздели, чьи-то еще (если, конечно, лодочник — не человек многих талантов и не разбирается также в медицине) обработали раны, оставшиеся после тюремного заключения. 

Воспоминания о странном сне побуждают Фрэма выпростать левую руку из-под одеяла, чтобы воочию убедиться — на тыльной стороне ладони чернеет метка, напоминающая птицу в полете. Стоит ему слегка напрячь пальцы — и контуры загораются синим; боли нет, лишь легкое ощущение покалывания, как от статического электричества.

Слова божества о роли, которую ему предстоит сыграть в грядущих событиях — во благо или во зло, так, кажется, оно выразилось — заставляют Фрэма натянуть одеяло на голову и свернуться под ним в робкой надежде, что он никогда не будет найден.

 

Разумеется, лоялисты не собираются отказываться от своих планов на него.

Фрэмлин не испытывает никакого желания мстить — в некотором роде, он понимает мотивы Хайрема Берроуза и роковую роль обстоятельств; не явись он к императрице Джессамине для разговора без предупреждения, он бы не оказался единственным подозреваемым. Что еще важнее — он предпочитает отправиться домой, на Морли, или куда-нибудь еще, где его лицо никому не знакомо, и продолжить свои исследования, радуясь, что он остался живым в столь неблагоприятно сложившихся для него обстоятельствах, вместо того чтобы таиться в тенях с клинком наготове и с пылающим праведным гневом сердцем.

Лоялисты, впрочем, не интересуются его предпочтениями, вовсю апеллируя к тому, что он — один из лучших умов Гристоля (что довольно оскорбительно, «лучший» точнее отражало бы суть).

Не имея иного выхода, Фрэм отправляется к Пьеро, неплохому механику, мнящему себя натурфилософом, и вместе они работают над оружием, которое соответствовало бы требованиями Фрэмлина.

Ведь он умеет действительно хорошо обращаться со скальпелем.

 

Фрэмлин без проблем попадает в Аббатство — благодаря костюму смотрителя и маске. Он старается держаться подальше от шарманок; прежде их музыка казалась неприятной, теперь же от нее во всем теле возникают болезненные ощущения, а воздух становится густым и вязким.

Он даже умудряется освободить языкастого брата Мартина — Хэвлок называл его умным человеком, а Фрэму нравятся умные люди. Пока труп другого смотрителя стынет у его ног, Мартин рассказывает о готовящемся отравлении, и в голове у Фрэма мгновенно созревает план. 

Бокалы оказываются переставлены вовремя, Кемпбелл умирает, невиновный отправляется в тюрьму — и ночью Фрэму является его божество-покровитель, в черных перьях и с черными глазами. Он укоризненно отзывается о решении подставить Джеффа и кажется не то позабавленным, не то уязвленным.

После изучения секретных бумаг Кемпбелла Мартин сообщает — он и правда неглуп — что юная императрица содержится в «Золотой кошке», элитном борделе, где по счастливому совпадению любят проводить свободное время старшие братья лорда Тревора.

Фрэма всегда больше интересовали мертвые тела, чем живые, но увлечение близнецов телесными радостями ему на руку. Благодаря обаятельному жулику Слекджову ему удается договориться с одной проституткой, и в условленный час она отпирает для него заднюю дверь.

В борделе раздражающе-сладко пахнет. 

Фрэм предпочитает сделать все быстро — используя возможности, дарованные божеством, пробирается в комнаты, где проводят свободное время близнецы, и отравленные дротики делают свое дело. Он даже оказывает услугу Слекджову, добывая для него код от сейфа — который можно было бы взломать, конечно, но Фрэмлин не готов тратить множество усилий на такую скучную задачу — и затем навещает леди Эмили в ее заточении.

Леди Эмили хвастается Фрэму своими рисунками и, получив сдержанную похвалу, послушно покидает бордель в его сопровождении.

Ночью Падальщик сообщает Фрэмлину, что находит его обстоятельную невозмутимость очаровательной.

 

Лоялисты пытаются убедить его похитить королевского лекаря Соколова — скучнейшего человека на свете, пусть и одаренного — говоря о любовнице лорда-регента. Фрэмлин смеется, услышав их доводы, и просит Слекджова подловить кого-нибудь из слуг и предложить им денег в обмен на информацию. Спустя сутки он знает имя. Хэвлок и Пендлтон, и не подумавшие об этом варианте, стараются не выглядеть уязвленными, а Мартин одобрительно приподнимает уголки губ.

 

На балу все идет прахом. 

Фрэмлин никогда не посещал торжественные мероприятия, предпочитая наблюдать за реакциями в лаборатории или занимаясь вскрытиями — куда более интересное времяпрепровождение. Тем не менее, он может быть обаятельным, если захочет — и искомая леди Бойл соглашается переговорить с ним наедине... А потом все идет прахом. Его замечают, и стража, которой в поместье предосудительно много, сбегается со всех зал, а у него из оружия — лишь удачная модификация скальпеля и легкий арбалет.

Фрэмлин, конечно, не согласен умирать, но он даже не успевает обдумать варианты, когда перед ним, словно во сне, взвивается вихрь черных перьев.

Гости кричат, в воздухе пахнет грозой, и спустя пару минут Фрэм обнаруживает, что стоит посреди комнаты, залитой кровью, прижимая к себе бессознательную леди Бойл. Падальщик смотрит на него, кивает словно в ответ на неозвученную благодарность и исчезает. 

Фрэм относит женщину к ее поклоннику, и тот берет ее на руки, дрожа всем телом. Он настолько испуган, что даже не благодарит Фрэмлина — впрочем, тому все равно.

 

В эту ночь он долго не ложится спать, хотя едва не валится с ног от усталости.

Падальщик не выдерживает — появляется у его постели, когда затихают все в доме.

— Не думал, что ты можешь воплощаться в реальности, — признает Фрэм.

— Я делаю это нечасто, — отвечает божество. 

— Что же побудило тебя сделать это сегодня?

Падальщик молчит, Фрэм ждет, затаив дыхание. Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то был ему настолько интересен — и сам он тоже никогда никого не интересовал, речь всегда шла лишь о его интеллекте. 

— Нахал, — говорит Падальщик и исчезает.

Кажется, Фрэмлин подумал что-то не то.

 

Добраться до Хайрема Берроуза оказывается еще сложнее, чем до леди Бойл — он готов к удару, ожидает его.

Фрэмлин, конечно, старается изо всех сил, и убийства, которых нельзя избежать, получается провернуть незаметно — но потом один сержант улавливает движение в тенях и стреляет. Фрэм ахает, когда выстрел обжигает бедро, взвизгивает тревога.

Он наполовину ждет помощи, наполовину готов к тому, что перестал быть божеству интересен.

Фонтан крови, начавший хлестать из горла целящегося в него солдата, убеждает Фрэма — его покровитель не страдает ветреностью.

 

Он сам достает пулю, засевшую в теле — в конце концов, он еще и доктор.

Падальщик на этот раз не торопится исчезать, наблюдает с оттенком интереса за операцией. Когда Фрэм, дрожа от потери крови, накладывает повязку, божество говорит:

— Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного.

Его голос звучит довольно донельзя.

 

Возвращается к лоялистам Фрэмлин в дурном расположении духа. Нога ужасно болит, голова кружится, а торжество победы над отчаявшимся регентом совершенно не спешит посещать его.

Он сам не замечает, как засыпает в лодке. Ветер шепчет ему, едва различимо за шелестом волн: не пей. 

Фрэм хмурится и обещает: не буду.

 

По случаю победы над регентом лоялисты устраивают пирушку. Хэвлок протягивает Фрэмлину стакан с золотым бренди, хлопает по плечу.

Фрэм отпивает, а потом, когда никто не смотрит на него, сплевывает жидкость обратно в стакан. Он, в конце концов, ненавидит алкоголь. 

Потом Фрэм подходит к Мартину, и, улыбаясь — он делает это нечасто, и смотритель сразу ощутимо напрягается — просит больше так не делать. 

Мартин напряженно кивает, все понимая. По причине чрезвычайной сообразительности Фрэмлин и выбрал его в союзники — а еще потому, что он-то стреляет без промаха.

Эмили визжит, когда выстрел вышибает Хэвлоку мозги.

 

Лечь Фрэмлину удается нескоро — сначала следуют переговоры с лордом Тревором Пендлтоном, полные угроз, потом — торжественное возвращение императрицы в Башню. Подданные, надо полагать, ликуют, у Фрэмлина болит нога.

Леди Эмили, к счастью, тоже устает довольно быстро, и вскоре Каллиста уводит ее в комнату — она подчеркнуто не разговаривает с Фрэмом — Мартин отправляется в Аббатство, а сам Фрэмлин возвращается в некогда занимаемый им особняк.

Он засыпает, едва добравшись до постели. Он уверен, что ощущения не подводят — кто-то гладит его по раненому бедру, пока он спит.


End file.
